El amor de Helga
by jessicagogu
Summary: Lo que mas temía Helga se ha hecho realidad, esto hace que ella cambie,pero la tristeza no la permite estar cerca de su amado, asi que tomará decisiones que cambiarán su vida, solo el tiempo dirá si ella algún día podrá hacer realidad su sueño de ser la dueña de su corazón.
1. CORAZÓN ROTO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett.**

****Este es el primer fic que escribo espero y les guste...

* * *

CAPITULO 1: CORAZÓN ROTO

Era el primer día de clases en la P.S.118, todos estaban ansiosos por conocer al nuevo profesor, mientras esperaban rodearon a Gerald y a Arnold para que contaran su historia acerca de cómo salvaron el vecindario, a excepción de una rubia quien estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-Fui muy tonta al confesarle mis sentimientos ¿Cómo es posible que me ignore después de declararle mi amor? ¿A caso solo lo hace para no tener que decirme que no siente nada por mí? –se decía así misma en su mente -_mientras seguía con la mirada a una pelirroja que se acercaba al dueño de su pensar, para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo a un rincón del salón.

-Hola Arnold-dijo Lila en un tono amable- supe acerca de tu aventura salvando el vecindario y me gustaría mucho que me la contaras a detalle, pero no aquí que te parece si nos vemos después de clases en el parque mientras tomamos un helado-terminó la frase mientras acariciaba sus trenzas.

-Claro Lila-dijo el rubio con entusiasmo mientras ella le plantaba un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara.

Mientras tanto Helga solo trataba de controlar la rabia, apretando su puño, provocada por el beso que acababa de presenciar.

Justo después de semejante escena el profesor entro al aula, despertando del letargo al cabeza de balón y haciendo reaccionar a Helga.

-Hola chicos como han estado

-Sr. Simmons –grito el salón entero

-Lo se chicos tal ves esperaban un profesor nuevo, pero el director Wartz creyó que sería buena idea volver a ponernos juntos así que comencemos.

El profesor escribía en el pizarrón mientras que Phebe se acercaba a su amiga quien mostraba estar triste.

-Por que estas así Helga no te alegra que comenzaran las clases

-Claro que se Pheebs es solo que... mejor te lo explico en el almuerzo

-Lo que tú digas

Por otro lado un moreno se acercaba a su amigo quien parecía estar en las nubes

-Oye viejo que te pasa ¿Porque estas tan distraído?

-¿He…? Lo siento Gerald es que no te preste atención

-Quería saber que te pasa hoy

-Nada es solo que estoy un poco confundido Lila me pidió que saliéramos hoy después de la escuela y me dio un beso

-Viejo pero que te pasa Lila por fin te esta correspondiendo deberías estar feliz

-Si lo estoy Gerald es solo que no lo se hay algo en mi cabeza que no deja de darme vueltas, hay algo sobre industrias futuro que aún no te he dicho

-¿De que hablas viejo?

-Es algo muy serio y te lo voy a decir pero por el momento tienes que esperar pues no quiero que nadie se entere-Gerald asintió con la cabeza

**En el almuerzo…**

-Bueno ahora dime que te sucede Helga ¿Porque estas así?

-Se trata de Mantecado, es que yo le ayude a salvar el vecindario y mientras estábamos en la torre de Industrias Futuro, le dije todo después lo besé.

-¿Qué?-dijo la pelinegra casi gritando

-¡Shh! te van a escuchar –dijo la rubia mientas que tapaba la boca de su amiga- si lo dije todo-mientras retiraba su mano del rostro de Phoebe- y al final el hizo que me retractara, se lo atribuimos al calor del momento y no llegamos a nada, pero el asunto es que ahora no se como actuar con él, menos ahora que Lila le empieza a coquetear, eso me pone furiosa.

-Pero Helga por que no tratas de hablar con él se podrían solucionar las cosas

-De que hablas Pheb´s es obvio que el prefiere a la señorita perfección ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de la cara de tonto que tenía después de que lo besaron?

-Lo siento no lo vi, pero sabemos que Lila solo lo ve como un amigo no creo que sea lo que tu estas pensando

-Esta bien Pheebs pero por ahora no quiero hablar con mantecado acerca del asunto

-No puedes evadirlo toda la vida

-Lo se pero no puedo humillarme solo para ser rechazada

-Te comprendo Helga pero tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo

-Si pero por ahora solo tengo que evitar toparme con el camarón con pelos, gracias por escucharme.

-Esta bien Helga

-Ah y por cierto Pheebs, esta conversación nunca ocurrió

-Olvidando

Mientras tanto en las bancas

-Oye viejo a caso oí bien afirmas que Helga G. Pataki dijo que te ama, la misma Helga que te tortura , te pone apodos, te acosa, y siempre está buscando la forma de hacerte la vida de cuadritos, esta enamorada de ti –en esos momentos soltó una carcajada

-Gerald esto es serio, la cosa es que no se como reaccionar ante esto, sabes creo que en el fondo, quizás este diciendo la verdad, pero no quiero lastimarla sabes Gerald en realidad yo no creo que sea tan mala, es mas creo que si se mostrará como realmente es me agradaría mucho incluso tal vez mas que Lila, pero no se como hacer que muestre a la verdadera Helga.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco viejo estamos hablando de Pataki? Es obvio que ella solo se burla de ti, deja a un lado todas esas cosas raras y mejor aprovecha la oportunidad que te esta dando Lila, es algo que has deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón Gerald quizá solo estoy siendo histérico, bueno es hora de entrar ya tocaron la campana- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraban de ahí.

**A la hora de la salida…**

-Vaya que día tan pensado-decía Helga mientras se dirigía a su casa- pero que rayos esta pasando ese es Arnold y Lila pero a donde se dirigen, será mejor seguirlos.

Siguió a la pareja hasta el parque donde observaba como coqueteaban el uno al otro, con cada contacto que había entre ellos sentía como su corazón se rompía en cachitos, pero lo que definitivamente lo destrozo fue cuando vio como la pelirroja le daba un cálido beso en los labios a su amado y este a su vez le correspondió.

-Pero ¿Que esta pasando? No esto no es cierto sabía de sus sentimientos de él por Lila pero ella no lo pudo haber besado

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar todo le daba vueltas, podía sentir como algo dentro de su pecho se quebraba y un nudo en su garganta obstruía su llanto, por fin llego a su casa subió como pudo las escaleras, se lanzó a la cama dejando caer todos sus libros y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

-No puede ser esto no me está pasando a mi ¿Por qué tuve que seguirlos? no debí hacerlo, Arnold te he perdido, solo por no haber nacido tan perfecta como ella ¿debo sufrir el dolor de amarte y no ser correspondida? Ahora se que realmente no dijiste nada para no lastimarme, vaya que si a ella si correspondiste ese beso y a mi no ahora lo comprendo todo

Y continúo toda la noche llorando hasta por fin quedarse dormida.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Helga se levanto de su cama se arreglo un poco, mas los ojos los tenia hinchados y estaba pálida, no tenía ánimos de ir a la escuela pero no podía faltar tenía que organizarse hoy con sus compañeros para un proyecto

-¡Criminal! vaya que al Sr. Simmons le gusta hacerme sufrir –dijo furiosa

Bajo las escaleras tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a partir pues ya se le había hecho tarde, salió de su casa y tomó el autobús rumbo a la escuela. Llegó justo atrás del profesor quien los saludo efusivamente

-Bueno chicos comencemos con el proyecto de ciencias así que reúnan sus equipos para ponerse de acuerdo con lo que vayan a explicar recuerden que este proyecto es para la próxima semana

Todos acomodaron sus pupitres para trabajar entre los grupos de tres que habían se encontraba Helga, Phoebe y Lorenzo; Stinky, Sid y Harold; Rhonda, Nadine y Shena; y por ultimo Arnold, Lila y Gerald.

-Helga ¿Qué te pasó? –Dijo una muy preocupada Phoebe-estas muy pálida te sientes mal

-No, no estoy enferma es solo que...-Helga le contó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior

-Lo siento mucho pero pudo ser un mal entendido pues el día de hoy yo no he visto que se muestren muy cariñosos

-No Pheebs es muy evidente que ya perdí a mantecado

-¿Quién es mantecado? –cuestionó un moreno quien acercaba su butaca a la de las dos chicas

-Nadie importante –dijo molesta la rubia

-Bueno por tu forma de hablar me parece que es lo contrario-dijo en un tono sarcástico – pero si no me quieren decir no hay problema

-Lo mejor es empezar a trabajar-dijo la pelinegra para romper la tensión.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llego la hora de la salida, Helga había estado demasiado seria y no molesto a nadie ni siquiera al chico cabeza de balón quien a estas alturas estaba platicando con su amigo

-Gerald tengo que contarte algo

-¿Qué pasó viejo?-dijo preocupado

-Es que por fin Lila es mi novia

-Muy bien Arni te felicito vaya hasta que por fin lograste hacer que se enamorara de ti.

-Si Gerald pero aun no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, sabes todavia no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que sucedió con Helga, y desde ayer no me ha molestado.

-Vaya que eres masoquista hermano-dijo interumpiendo al rubio- no me digas que estas empezando a extrañar los maltratatos de Pataki

-Por supuesto que no,pero me preocupa que yo sea el culpable del comportamiento de Helga

-wow espera viejo al fin tienes lo que anhelabas más que nada en este mundo y te pones a pensar en la matona de la clase , vaya que estas grave, mejor debería de sacar esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza e ir en busca de Lila,mira ya salió debería de ir con ella-dijo mientras señalaba a la pelirroja

-Tienes razón Gerald mejor voy con ella-Se despidió de su amigo y camino hacia Lila

Una vez estando cerca de ella la tomó de la mano acto seguido ella le dio un beso en la mejilla atrayendo la atención de todos

-uuuuuuuuu ¡ -gritaron todos al unísono excepto 2 chicas que se encontraban con un chico moreno, la oriental solo volteo a ver a su amiga para tratar de ayudarla pero la otra no le dio tiempo y huyo a toda prisa de ahí sin darse cuenta que había alguien la seguía, cuando llego al parque se detuvo pues debía recuperar el aliento ,se sentó en una banca para poder llorar.

-Así que Arnold es mantecado-pudo oír una voz conocida.

* * *

Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado,este es el primer capitulo espero sus opiniones, soy novata en esto de escribir pero esta idea rondaba mi mente y tenía que hacerlo, jajaja, está un pococ corto el capitulo pero a la siguiente lo hago mas lasrgo... gracias por leer .


	2. ¿CELOS?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett.**

Este es el primer fic que escribo espero y les guste...

* * *

CAPITULO 2:¿Celos?

-Así que Arnold es mantecado-pudo oír una voz conocida.

Levanto la mirada y se percató de que no era nada más ni nada menos que Lorenzo, ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Él la abrazó fuertemente pues no tenía idea de cómo poder hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella le sonrió sin soltarlo y dejando caer toda su tristeza sobre sus hombros

-Perdona estoy ensuciando tu ropa-Decía con dificultad pues el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

-No te preocupes-se separó de ella y miro sus grandes ojos azules, esbozo una sonrisa.

Ella a pesar de que tenía una lucha interior no pudo ignorar la necesidad de abrazarlo y regreso una vez más a sus brazos, esta vez el abrazo fue más largo, se aferró a su ropa colocando su rostro contra su pecho.

-Se que no es el momento pero me gustaría mucho que contarás conmigo para desahogar todas tus penas.

-Muchas gracias – se separó de él

El le ofreció su mano a Helga quien la acepto.

-Ven te llevaré a tu casa-dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas.

Los dos se fueron de aquel lugar mientras ella le contaba todos sus pesares a aquel moreno, a estas alturas ya no le importaba lo que él pensará, solo unos metros adelante Helga reaccionó y soltó bruscamente la mano de Lorenzo,él sonrio ya se le hacía raro que ella no actuara así.

Del otro lado del parque en ese momento iban un rubio y una pelirroja tomados de la mano

-¡Vaya Arnold esa si que fue toda una carrera!, debíamos salir pronto de ahí, si me quedaba a platicar con las chicas te aseguró que…

La chica volteo al parque abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por que te detienes Lila? –mientras dirigía su mirada a donde apuntaba la chica

-¿Mira Arnold no son Lorenzo y Helga?

-¿Qué?-dijo muy sorprendido mientras que un sentimiento inexplicable recorría todo su cuerpo y miraba con total repulsión aquella escena.

-Si mira Arnold se están abrazando que guardadito se lo tenían no crees-volteo a ver a su novio-oye que te pasa ¿Estas bien?

-Perdón es solo que me tomó por sorpresa—dijo mientras se tranquilizaba-me impacto lo que acabo de ver no creo que Helga y Lorenzo sean algo.

Justo después de ese comentario vio al moreno y a la rubia tomarse de las manos caminando juntos.

-¡Vaya Arnold! Esto me huele a romance-dijo mientras abrazaba a Arnold-creo que no somos lo únicos enamorados, eso me hace tan feliz ¿Tu que dices?

-Creo que se ven bien juntos-dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su coraje, se sentía confundido, algo dentro de el no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sólo lo había experimentado una vez y fue cuando su primo Arnie andaba con Lila, pero a caso era posible estaba celoso- Bueno Lila será mejor irnos no quiero llegar tarde a casa

-Esta bien tampoco debo llegar tarde no quiero hacer enojar a mi papá.

* * *

**Sunset Arms**

Arnold llegó a su casa, no dejaba de pensar en Helga, solo sacudía en negación, no cabía en su cabeza la idea de ver juntos a Lorenzo y a Helga.

-Oye romeo que tal te fue con Lila-el rubio salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su amigo-solo pude ver como salían corriendo, no puedo imaginarme que hubiera pasado si se quedaban ahí, ahora mismo te tendrían en una silla siendo torturado para que soltarás toda la sopa

-¡Gerald!

-¿Qué?, bueno yo solo digo conociendo a Rhonda no iba a perderse los detalles, es cierto y a todo esto, no me has dicho como Lila y tú se hicieron novios

FLASHBACK

-Bueno Lila que te parce si nos sentamos allá –señalaba con la mano-para contarte mis aventuras

-Claro Arnold

-Y por donde quieres que empiece

-Hay no Arnold ya se me la historia de memoria, no hay nadie en la escuela que no la sepa

-Pero Lila pensé que ese era el objetivo de nuestra salida

-Perdóname pero yo solo deseaba estar contigo-se sonrojó- verás este tiempo que no nos vimos me di cuenta de cuanto te extrañaba y quería decirte que tu me gustas-gustas.

-¿Enserio?-dijo el rubio con asombro

-Si Arnold se que siempre has sentido algo por mi y tu ausencia me hizo reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos por ti

-Bueno no se que decir –se rascó la cabeza- entonces ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto –dijo casi gritando con alegría

La pelirroja se acerco al rubio y le planto un beso en los labios, Arnold correspondió aquel beso.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Wow vaya ella se te declaró, sin duda alguna hermano eres mi ídolo, mira que conquistar a la niña más linda de la escuela es de admirar, yo por mi parte hago mi lucha con Pheebs de hecho hoy la deje en su casa al parecer Helga tenia algo mejor que hacer.

-Si como pasearse de la mano de Lorenzo-dijo en un tono sarcástico

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Lo que oyes Lila y yo los vimos caminando muy juntos en el parque

-Ja ja ja ja , no bromees, ¿el niño rico y Pataki juntos? , seguramente son alucinaciones tuyas, el amor te está afectando

-No es broma -Dijo en un tono molesto

-Esta bien viejo pero no te enojes, seguramente tendrá una explicación, bueno tengo que irme debo cuidar de Timberly, hoy nadie estará en casa- se despidieron como acostumbraban y Gerald partió a su casa.

* * *

-Bueno Helga ya estas en casa, debo irme es un poco tarde

-Está bien pero júrame que no dirás nada acerca de mi secreto, por que de ser así te las arreglaras con Betsy y los 5 vengadores- mostraba sus puños

-No diré nada pero tal vez es tiempo de olvidarte de mantecado, tu ya le hablaste de tus sentimientos y el los ha ignorado-la chica bajo la guardia sintiendo como las esas palabras le atravesaban el pecho-además es lo mejor para ti, solo piénsalo, nos vemos mañana.

-No estés tan seguro.

Ella entró a su casa, subió las escaleras y una vez en su cuarto se tiró en su cama, seguía pensando en su conversación con Lorenzo. Perdió la noción del tiempo y antes de darse cuanta ya estaba oscuro y la luna alumbraba su rostro.

-¡Olga! -Grito Big Bob desde la planta baja

-Soy Helga papá

-Como sea tienes una llamada -le dijo mientras ella cogía el teléfono

-¿Hola?

-Helga ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Estas bien?, te busqué en tu casa pero no te encontré ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tranquila hermana estaba en el parque, Lorenzo estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo debo decirte algo-trago saliva para aclarar su garganta–él lo sabe

-No me digas que…

-Si – dijo casi gritando-me vio llorando y por fin descubrió quien es mantecado, ya no pude ocultarlo, le dije todo, pero le advertí que no dijera nada. Estoy muy triste Phoebe lo perdí, es obvio, Arnold no siente nada por mi

-Helga no todo esta perdido, no es la primera vez que termina quedándose con otra chica

-Si, pero esta vez es diferente esta con la señorita perfección y generalmente sus tontos sentimientos no son correspondidos, ahora ella le corresponde, no puedo competir contra la señorita perfección.

-Pero tu no eres así nunca te has dado por vencida

-Lo siento Pheebs pero ya me canse de esta situación, quizá Lorenzo tenga razón y deba olvidarme de él, bueno Pheebs debo irme –colgó el teléfono sin dejar que su amiga le respondiera, se volvió a acostar pero esta vez se quedo dormida.

* * *

En la casa de huéspedes el chico cabeza de balón yacía dormido en su cama, estaba sudando y en su rostro existía una expresión de angustia.

-¡Helga me mentiste! Realmente no me amas- decía mientas veía a la rubia abrazar a un chico moreno

-Es obvio melenudo, te mentí solo quería jugar contigo

-Pero me besaste, a caso todo es mentira

-¡Claro!, como crees que yo voy a amar a un cabeza de balón como tú

-No puedes tratarme así, primero dices amarme y luego me desprecias, no te entiendo

-Aquí solo tienes que entender que mi amor le pertenece a…

Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, apagó su despertador

Sacudió su cabeza y se preparo para ir a la escuela, durante toda la mañana no pudo sacar ese sueño de su mente no entendía nada, realmente lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡oye chico! ¿Vas a subir?-dijo el chofer sacándolo de su trance

-Si perdone-subió al autobús y se sentó junto a Lila

-Hola Arnold-dijo con una voz melosa mientras tomaba su brazo

-Hola Lila

El autobus avanzo y se paro frebte a la casa de Helga

-Tengo entradas para el cine qué te parece si vamos después de la escuela-dijo la pelirroja con una voz dulce mientras sacaba unos boletos de su bolsa

Arnold solo veía la puerta del autobús pero nadie conocido subió, volteo a ver hacia la casa Pataki y no veia a nadie salir de ahí

-Arnold ¿Qué opinas?

-Perdón me distraje un poco ¿Qué decías?

-Te decía que seria buena idea ir después de la escuela al cine tengo entradas-esta vez su voz no era tierna

-Claro me encantaría-dijo en un tono no muy convincente

Todos bajaron del autobús, y entraron a la escuela excepto cuatro chicos, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, Phoebe platicaba con Gerald y Arnold estaba con Lila, podía ver a su compañera hablarle pero no prestaba atención su mente hacía mucho ruido primero todo lo sucedido el día anterior en el parque y luego aquel sueño , últimamente todo era confuso y lo peor es que todo giraba entorno a Helga

-Hola Phoebe- dijo mientras se ponía frente a ella

-Hola Gerald

-Veras quería saber si ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado a la salida?

-No lo se, tengo tarea que hacer

-Vamos solo será un helado prometo que no nos tardaremos demasiado

-Esta bien me encantaría ir contigo - se sonrojó un poco

-Chicos será mejor entremos a la escuela no debemos llegar tarde-dijo la pelirroja

- Tienes razón Lila- la chica oriental apoyo su idea

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la entrada cuando el sonido de un motor los hizo voltear, en ese momento una limosina se paró frente a la escuela, bajo el chofer y abrió la puerta trasera

* * *

Bueno chicos que les pareció se que me odiarán por meter a Lorenzo pero necesitaba que Helga se apoyara de alguien que no fuera Phoebe y como en toda la serie Lorenzo es el personaje que menos aparece y su personalidad no esta del todo definida me pareció que sería bueno tomarlo en cuenta además es un buen contricante para Arnold no creen.

pipe92 me alegra saber que te guste el fic , a mi también me encanta esa frase ,espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Miss Cerezo Gracias por leer mi fic, es bueno saber que te gusto, se que mi Arnold no es el mejor pero en la serie el siempre prefiere a Lila, es por eso que los uní en este capitulo, y concuerdo contigo Lila no entra en mi lista de personajes favoritos pues siento que es muy falsa, en cambio Helga es original y mucho mejor persona, pues siento que Lila es demasiado convenenciera.

Es bueno saber que te guste mi fic espero y este capitulo también te guste

Se que este capitulo es corto pero les prometo que actualizare lo mas rápido posible el capitulo 3 ya esta casi listo asi que a mas tardar el Lunes ya podrán leerlo. Espero y sigan gustando de leer mi fic, dejen reviews no importa si les guste o no pues su opinión cuenta.

Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo disfrutenlo :D


	3. OLVIDANDO A ARNOLD

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett.

Los pensamientos de los personajes se encuentran en cursiva y subrayado.

* * *

CAPITULO 3: OLVIDANDO A ARNOLD

Helga se había levantado más temprano a lo que acostumbraba pues algo en su mente no la dejaba dormir, tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir.

_Mi ángel de rubios risos el día de hoy estoy dispuesta a olvidarte, ahora tu estas feliz en los brazos de la señorita perfección y no puedo atentar contra tu felicidad, quizá mi destino no es estar a tu lado, siempre soñé con ser yo quien este entre tus brazos, la causa de tus suspiros, el fuego que acelera tu corazón pero ya es tiempo de regresar a la realidad, me duele como no tienes idea, se siente como si miles de espinas se clavaran en lo mas profundo de mi alma, esta vez no me interpondré en tu camino, es un hecho, nunca me veras con los mismos ojos de amor como te miro yo , es una promesa ya no te torturare pues reprimiré en mi la necesidad de llamar tu atención, lamento decir esto pera ya no quiero sufrir mas por este amor no correspondido, la mayor parte de mi vida te he amado y ahora este mismo amor es el que me ha hecho reflexionar sobre lo que es mejor para los dos, será difícil arrancarte de mi pecho, sin embargo me esforzaré. _

Cerro su diario y fue directo a su armario si quería olvidarlo seria mejor no tener nada que lo recordará, tomo entre sus manos la estatua en honor a su amado y pieza por pieza introdujo todo en una bolsa de basura, cada vez que arrojaba algo a esa bolsa sentía un dolor en su pecho mas nunca se detuvo, sabía que esta vez era diferente, ahora no había pócima para dejar de amarlo, solo tenía su voluntad y la necesidad de sacarlo de su mente, al terminar de limpiar su armario tomó una caja y fue colocando ahí todos los libros donde le profesaba su amor eterno e idolatraba cada una de sus virtudes, quería tirarlos mas le fue imposible, guardo la caja bajo su cama. Se dirigió a la planta baja a tirar la basura si deseaba deshacerse de ella debía evitar tenerla cerca y caer en la tentación de restaurar su altar, subió al baño se miró al espejo y vio un gran moño rosa sobre su cabeza, sonrió con ironía.

**Estoy perdiendo a mí misma  
Tratando de competir con los demás  
En lugar de simplemente ser yo  
No se a quién recurrir  
He estado atrapada en esta rutina  
Tengo que cambiar mi manera de ser  
En lugar de ser siempre débil.**

**Yo no quiero tener miedo**  
**Quiero despertar la sensación hermosa de hoy,**  
**Y sé que estoy bien**  
**Porque todo el mundo es perfecto de una manera inusual**  
**Así que ya ves**  
**Sólo quiero que creer en mí**

**El espejo puede mentir**  
**No muestra lo que hay dentro**  
**Y se puede decir que está lleno de mentiras**  
**Es increíble lo que puede ocultar**  
**Sólo por poner una sonrisa.**

Recordó que solo llevaba ese moño rosado debido a ser la razón de conocer a Arnold, se lo quito de la cabeza y despeino su cabello, entro a la bañera y tomo lo que ella consideraría como la ducha mas larga de su vida.

**Yo no quiero tener miedo  
Quiero despertar la sensación hermosa de hoy,  
Y sé que estoy bien  
Porque todo el mundo es perfecto de una manera inusual  
Así que ya ves  
Sólo quiero que creer en mí**

**Supongo que siempre supe que**  
**Que tenía toda la fuerza para hacerlo a través de**  
**mi misma.**

**No voy a tener miedo**

**Quiero despertar la sensación hermosa de hoy,**  
**Y sé que estoy bien**  
**Porque todo el mundo es perfecto de una manera inusual**  
**Ves**  
**Ahora creo en mí**  
**Ahora creo en mí**

Por fin salió del baño se dirigió a su cuarto, revisó a detalle sus prendas, se puso unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca sin mangas y una sudadera rosa, doblo con delicadeza aquel vestido rosado que tanto amaba, pues recordaba las veces que Arnold la había abrazado, y sobre el puso su moño rosa, ahora ya no usaría mas coletas, dejo su rubio cabello suelto y lo adorno con una diadema rosada, hubiera preferido no cambiar su aspecto pero se dio cuenta de cómo inclusive en su ropa estaba la huella de Arnold, por ultimo su relicario iba a colocarlo en su buro pero en eso fue interrumpida, Miriam había entrado en su recamara, solo volvió a guardar el relicario como era de costumbre.

-Querida alguien te busca –Decía Miriam desde la entrada del cuarto

-¿Quién?

-mmm como dijo que se llamaba-colocó el dedo índice en su barbilla- no lo recuerdo pero es un chico y te esta esperando abajo

Helga bajó como de rayo, y se detuvo antes de llegar a la sala, se asomo por el marco de la puerta con indecisión.

-¿Lorenzo?- La chica se sorprendió al ver a su compañero frente a ella

-¿Helga? Vaya enserio ¿eres tu?- en su rostro se podía notar una expresión de sorpresa

-Claro que soy yo zopenco y a todo esto ¿Qué quieres?- La chica cruzo los brazos

-Vamos Helga no debes ser ruda todo el tiempo, yo solo venia por ti para ir a la escuela

- Oye por si no lo habías notado yo puedo ir sola, además aun es temprano para ir a la escuela y por si fuera poco no he desayunado

-Yo quería asegurarme de que no faltaras a clases hoy y quise venir temprano por si aun no te levantabas tuvieras tiempo de prepararte para ir a la escuela, pero en vista de que estas lista para salir que te parece si vamos a desayunar al fin yo tampoco he desayunado (mintió).

-Para empezar ¿Quién te dijo que yo faltaría a clases hoy? Y claro que no desayunare contigo

-Bueno ayer al despedirme te dije que nos veíamos hoy y tú respondiste que no estuviera tan seguro, quería asegurarme de verte hoy

-Es solo una expresión, pero ya me viste ¿No?, no voy a faltar a clases, pues tu misión ha sido cumplida, ahora mejor retírate tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Como tú lo desees Helga, entonces nos vemos en la escuela- El chico se dirigió a la salida

Helga fue directo a la cocina

-Miriam ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Oh perdona linda he olvidado hacer las compras para hoy pero hay chicharrones en la alacena

-¿Qué? Pero no puedo comer chicharrones- recordó el efecto que tenían sobre ella- bueno Miriam ya me voy

Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí quizá podía alcanzar a Lorenzo, para fortunio de ella este acababa de subir a su limosina.

-¡Espera! – gritó con la esperanza de ser escuchada

La puerta trasera del coche se abrió y se asomo el rostro del moreno

-¿Sigue en pie tu invitación?

-¡Por supuesto! – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- ven sube conozco un buen lugar

La chica obedeció, no estaba segura de si era una buena idea pero su estomago pedía a gritos comida pues el día anterior no comió y no quería comer nunca mas en su vida esos chicharrones.

Llegaron a una cafetería, la puerta se abrió, el primero en bajar fue Lorenzo y ayudo a Helga a bajar.

-Puedo salir sin tu ayuda

-Lo se Helga pero solo quiero ser cortés

Helga solo rodo los ojos y ambos entraron al establecimiento

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo una mesera- tomen asiento

Los chicos se acercaron a una mesa y se sentaron tomando el menú

-¿Qué desean comer?-tenia una libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano

-Quiero Hot Cakes y una malteada de chocolate-le entregó el menú a la señorita- a y no olvides la pajilla Diane- dijo mientras observaba el gafete de la mesera

-A mi solo tráigame una malteada de chocolate -En realidad Lorenzo ya había desayunado

La mesera se dirigió a la cocina

-Bien que es lo que tramas niño rico ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo? ¿No se supone que deberías estar por ahí administrando tus negocios o algo así?-se cruzo de brazos dejandose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla

-Si pero este año decidí dejar de estar todo el tiempo ocupado, así que ahora contrate a alguien que se encargue de esos asuntos, y sobre el por que estoy aquí contigo, pues-guardo silencio por un instante y miraba para todos lados _realmente no se exactamente por que lo hago pero ayer demostraste algo que me pareció genuino y me intriga el conocer esa parte de ti que no le muestras a nadie_ esa era la verdadera razón pero el chico solo pudo pensarlo no se atrevía a decirlo-solamente puedo decir que quiero ser tu amigo

La chica levanto la ceja en señal de duda y antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, la mesera llagó con la orden

-Espero que lo disfruten- les guiño el ojo

Helga no noto ese último detalle si no esa mujer ya no estaría viva, comenzó a comer, Lorenzo solo la miraba con interés, esa chica tenía algo especial y quería descubrirlo, tomo su bebida.

_Como rayos terminé aquí no debí haber venido pero bueno al menos ya comí, no entiendo que pasa, pero no es tan malo es incomodo pero creo el podría ayudarme a no pensar tanto en Arnold, vamos Helga no seas tan histérica quizá y el zopenco diga la verdad._

-Helga- el chico pasaba su mano frente el rostro de ella-ya debemos irnos

-A si me decías- dijo débilmente

-Ya es hora de irnos-miraba su reloj y dejaba dinero en la mesa

Helga reacciono y tomo del brazo al moreno y salieron disparados del lugar

-Helga espera-ella volteo-debemos subir a la limosina

-Es cierto se me olvidaba que tu sin limosina no vas a ningún lado-se notaba el sarcasmo en su hablar

Ambos subieron y fueron llevados a la P.S. 118, una vez frente a la escuela Peter bajo del auto y abrió la puerta, para que Lorenzo pudiera bajar

-Gracias por traernos Peter- Decía Lorenzo mientras ayudaba a una rubia a bajar

-Sigo pensando que esto es excesivo-dijo la rubia mientras bajaba de aquel transporte

-Perdóname pero ya sabes mis razones

-Esta bien, pero a la próxima mejor tomo el camión, este tipo de cosas no me gustan.

-Como tú desees Helga.

Mientras los chicos miraban hacia adelante se percataron de que tenían compañía sus compañeros estaban frente a ellos perplejos excepto uno quien parecía estar molesto pues apretaba su puño fuertemente y tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Hola chicos -dijo Lorenzo en tono amable- ¿También se les hizo tarde?

-Que tal Lorenzo-Gerald le decía ya que todos estaban aun en el espacio-no ya llegamos desde hace un buen rato pero no habíamos querido entrar aún.

-Hola chicos- dijo Helga quien estaba un poco ruborizada y se acerco a Phoebe era la única que no cuestionaría nada o al menos no frente a todos- bueno será mejor entrar no vaya a ser que Simmons ya haya llegado

Los chicos decidieron entrar, Helga iba con Phoebe, Gerald no le quedó de otra mas que entablar platica con Lorenzo y Lila miraba extrañada a Arnold, así que lo tomo del brazo y casi lo arrastro hasta el salón. Al entrar todos se sorprendieron y miraban a Helga, ella solo apretaba fuerte los puños no soportaba que la vieran como un bicho raro.

-Vaya Helga hasta que dejaste ese vestido viejo que no estaba para nada a la moda

-¡Cállate! princesa no me importa lo que opines sobre mi ropa, así que mejor regresa a tu lugar

-¡Ingrata! – dijo ofendida

-Buenos días chicos hoy comenzaremos con literatura así empezaré por leer un poema que me pareció deberían escuchar

Todos prestaron atención menos Helga quien se imaginaba que se trataba de uno de sus tantos poemas dedicados a su amado aquel que decidió olvidar, y por otro lado un distraído Arnold que miraba con intriga a la rubia tratando de no perder detalle, el profesor comenzó a recitar aquel poema.

-Arnold deberías de prestar atención –Dijo Lila en voz baja

-Si Lila-Arnold volvió su atención a la clase

Los luceros de tus ojos,

Esmeraldas verdes de mar,

Tus cabellos dorados,

Aquellos que anhelo tocar.

Impregnarme de tu perfume,

Y mantenerlo en mi piel,

Tomar de aquellos labios que presumes,

El adictivo aguamiel.

Arnold se perdió de nuevo viendo a Helga

_Que le paso a Helga primero dejo su ropa y su moño, debo admitirlo se ve realmente linda así pero por que debía llegar con Lorenzo, ella no es así, pero que rayos me pasa por que pienso en ella._

-Helga que es lo que te pasó-decía en voz baja Phoebe

-Tranquila hermana ya te lo explicaré en el almuerzo-en ese momento sintió como alguien se paró frente a ella

-Bueno Helga debo admitir que leer tus trabajos de poesía es un placer para mi-le dijo mientras le entregaba el poema que acababa de leer. El salón enteró se sorprendió por al saber que la matona del salón era la autora de ese poema.

Helga solo se encogió de hombros, la clase continuo.

* * *

(ring,ring,ring)Por fin la campana sonó todos salieron del salón mientras que una rubia y la pelinegra se dirigían hacia una esquina del patio en donde casi nunca había nadie.

-Helga estas bien

-Si Pheebs es solo que hoy decidí olvidarme de mantecado-bajo la mirada y se sentó en una banca-es lo mejor para mi

-Pero ¿Estas segura de tu decisión? Y ¿Por qué llagaste con Lorenzo?

- Vaya acaso estoy en la inquisición española – dijo mientras levantaba los brazos hacia el cielo- Vine con el por que…

La chica le dijo todo a su mejor amiga, quien aun estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-Pues es todo Phoebe-dijo con una voz un poco triste

-Bueno si crees que es lo mejor para ti-puso su mano sobre el hombro de Helga

Del otro lado del patio estaban Arnold y Gerald comiendo su almuerzo

-Vaya Arnold creo que después de todo tenias razón, pero aun no entiendo el porque Pataki cambio su aspecto será para impresionar al niño rico

-Eso supongo-dijo en un tono indiferente el rubio, la verdad es que no había pensado en si Lorenzo fuera la causa del cambio de Helga eso solo lo hacía sentirse mas confundido, de por si su cabeza desde el principio lo confundía y ahora con lo sucedido en las ultimas horas sentía que se volvería loco.

-Vaya que te pasa viejo desde ayer andas muy raro

-No es nada solo que no dormí bien eso es todo

* * *

A la salida

-Bueno Phoebe ya estas lista-Gerald le dijo a la pelinegra ignorando la presencia de su amiga

-Es que tal vez no pueda –volteo a ver a Helga recordando que en estos momentos no debía dejarla sola

-Hay pero que dices Pheebs ve con el cabeza de cepillo-sabía que ella era la razón por la cual no quería ir

-¿Estas segura?- la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza

La pareja se fue dejando a la chica sola, en eso alguien se acerco a ella

-Hola Helga- se coloco junto a la rubia

-Que pasa Arnold-Solo trataba de controlar sus nervios, era impresionante la forma en que latía su corazón al estar tan cerca de el

-Parece que nuestros amigos nos han dejado- decía mientras jugaba con una roca que estaba en el piso-Que te parece si nos vamos juntos…

* * *

**Bueno chicos lo prometido es deuda subí el capitulo demasiado rápido,gracias por sus reviews, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen mi fic Elphabalii, Miss Cerezo, OreoFresa, y creepy98love**

**Y a quienes tienen la historia en favoritos OreoFresa, , creepy98love y pipe92**

**wendilu27 **Es bueno saber que mi historia te gusta y bueno ya es el tercer capitulo así que espero lo disfrutes

**anubis **Gracias y si trataré de actualizar seguido

**Guest ** Me alegra saber que te guste espero y los demás capítulos también te gusten

**Elphabalii **Si se que es extraño pero necesitaba despertar esa parte oscura de Arnold así que Lorenzo me pareció perfecto para hacerlo

**Miss Cerezo **Me encanto tu comentario el hecho de que Lila se atragante con las palomitas me pareció genial XD perdona si te deje con las ganas de verla atragantada en este capitulo pero para el próximo si la hare sufrir muajajaja ok no ¡ espero y este capitulo te guste


	4. PROMESAS

CAPITULO 4: PROMESAS

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Craig Bartlett.

Este es el primer fic que escribo espero y les guste...

* * *

A la salida

-Bueno Phoebe ya estas lista-Gerald le dijo a la pelinegra ignorando la presencia de su amiga.

-Es que tal vez no pueda –volteo a ver a Helga recordando que en estos momentos no debía dejarla sola.

-Hay pero que dices Pheebs ve con el cabeza de cepillo-sabía que ella era la razón por la cual no quería ir.

-¿Estas segura?- la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza.

La pareja se fue dejando a la chica sola, en eso alguien se acerco a ella.

-Hola Helga- se coloco junto a la rubia.

-Que pasa Arnold-Solo trataba de controlar sus nervios, era impresionante la forma en que latía su corazón al estar tan cerca de el.

-Parece que nuestros amigos nos han dejado- decía mientras jugaba con una roca que estaba en el piso-¿Que te parece si nos vamos juntos?

-_¿Estoy soñando? Arnold quiere acompañarme-_En ese instante puso una cara de enamorada.

-Helga, Helga, ¡Helga!-Casi grito el rubio.

-A si-Sacudió su cabeza- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-Trataba de no mostrar interés.

-Pues decía si no te importaba, me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa.

-Bueno yo…

-Arnold aquí estas- Lila se abrazó al cuello del chico- Creí que habías olvidado nuestra salida al cine.

-_Es cierto lo había olvidado_-solo se rasco la cabeza mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro-No lo olvide Lila yo suponía que la función era mas tarde.

-No, es en 20 min. Pero debemos irnos ahora para llegar a tiempo.

-Que dices Helga ¿No quieres venir?- El rubio dijo ignorando la presencia de su novia, Lila solo rodo los ojos.

-No gracias, no quiero hacer mal tercio, además acabo de recordar que tengo cita con mi dentista hoy- Se frotaba el brazo.

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos –La pelirroja tomo del brazo al rubio y se lo llevo a rastras, el solo volteo un instante y agito la mano en signo de despedida.

Helga corrió atrás de un árbol asegurándose de no ser vista por nadie y saco su relicario.

-Oh Arnold por que me haces esto, al fin tome mi decisión de olvidarte y vienes a mí a provocar que este corazón se estremezca y caiga de nuevo rendido a tus pies, pero te prometo que ya no volveré a caer en tus encantos, resistiré me lo prometí a mi misma, ignoraré tu presencia o mi nombre no es Helga G. Pataki-En ese momento pudo sentir a alguien atrás de ella.

-Brainy-Mascullo mientras su puño se impactaba contra el rostro de aquella persona quien decidió no voltear a ver pues sabia quien era la única persona que la acosaba.

-Helga ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-Por ser un zopenco-_espera Brainy nunca se queja de mis golpes entonces ¿a quien golpee?_- Giro bruscamente.

-¡Lorenzo!-Se agacho para ayudarlo a reincorporarse-Pero que rayos haces espiándome.

-No, yo solo me acerque a preguntar si nos íbamos juntos-_Rayos me descubrió al menos puedo fingir no saber nada_- nunca creí que me golpearas antes de preguntártelo.

-Tu te lo buscaste, a mi no me culpes, yo no soy la que anda por ahí espiando a las personas- se cruzo de brazos.

-Esta bien para la próxima me asegurare de no sorprenderte

-Mas te vale, al menos que quieras volver a saludar a Betsy –Mostraba su puño

-Créeme no habrá necesidad de eso- se sobaba el ojo derecho tratando de quitar el dolor-y bueno que dices te puedo llevar

-No gracias, ni creas que me volveré a subir a esa cosa tuya, yo prefiero irme en el autobús- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la parada

-¡Espera!- grito mientras corría tras de ella- entonces te acompañare a tu manera

Helga lo miro extrañada antes de subir al autobús, el moreno la siguió, ambos tomaron asiento y se mantuvieron sin hablar durante todo el viaje.

* * *

En el cine…

-Lila ¿no crees que hicimos mal en dejar sola a Helga?

-Claro que no esta sola Arnold-su voz era melosa

-¿A que te refieres?- el chico mostraba curiosidad

-En la salida me encontré a Lorenzo y al parecer se irían juntos hoy, yo te lo dije entre esos dos hay romance, ¿no es maravilloso?

-Si es fantástico –dijo forzando una sonrisa-_Otra vez, ¿a caso Helga está enamorada de él?_-y ¿Cuál película veremos?-Dijo con pocos ánimos

-A ver, se llama Entre dos amores

* * *

Arnold estaba atento a la función, Lila no hacía nada más que aferrarse a su brazo, en la pantalla se podía apreciar a los protagonistas en un parque.

-Tracy decide de una vez por todas, con cuál de los dos te quedarás con Ryan o conmigo.

-Michael tiene razón no puedo soportar mas tu indecisión.

-Ryan perdóname, la verdad es que yo solo te utilicé, todo este tiempo he amado a Michael- Se acercaba al chico para abrazarse de él mientras el otro se marchaba de ahí

Arnold inmediatamente hecho a volar su imaginación, pudo visualizar la misma escena donde él se quedaba con Helga, y Lorenzo era derrotado, en su rostro se reflejaba una inmensa alegría.

-¡Oh! Arnold me encanta estar contigo- La pelirroja se acerco para besarlo

-A mi también Helga –El rubio aún seguía pensando estar con la rubia hasta que sintió una bofetada, ante tal acción sacudió su cabeza colocando la mano en su mejilla y levanto la mirada, pudo ver a Lila saliendo del establecimiento, el la siguió a paso apresurado

-Espera Lila ¿Qué fue todo eso?-trataba de tomarla del brazo

-Me llamaste Helga, no se que te sucede, para empezar el día de hoy no has hecho más que observarla y ahora me confundes con ella, eso no lo voy a permitir-Estaba enojada, Arnold nunca la había visto así, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la avenida principal.

-Espera es un mal entendido, detente- trataba de alcanzarla

La pelirroja ignoro al rubio y al cruzar la calle un auto la arrolló, el chico corrió en dirección del accidente, se colocó junto a la pelirroja quien se encontraba semiconsciente, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a la ambulancia

* * *

Arnold se encontraba en el hospital esperando noticias de Lila y la llegada de su padre.

-Familiares de Lila Sawyer- dijo un doctor mientras entraba a la sala de espera.

-Yo vengo con ella, su papá aún no llega- el rubio se acercó al doctor-¿Cómo está?

-Por fortuna solo tiene una contusión en el cuello, algunas heridas superficiales y no recuerda nada del accidente pero no es nada grave, solo la retendremos unas horas más para hacerle algunas pruebas y podrá irse a casa, puedes entrar a verla, ven te llevaré con ella.

Siguió al doctor por el pasillo hasta un cuarto donde podía ver a varias personas siendo atendidas, después el medico se paro frente a una cortina con su mano la quito para poder ver a Lila se notaba la confusión en su rostro así como algunos raspones, tenía un collarín, no se veía nada bien.

-Oh Arnold que bueno que estas aquí, quizá tú puedas decirme que pasó-Sus palabras hicieron que el chico reaccionara.

-Enserio ¿no puedes recordar nada?-se acercó a ella

-No, solo recuerdo que íbamos camino al cine pero después de eso no lo recuerdo ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Bueno le verdad es que yo, yo- se rascaba la cabeza esperaba poder encontrar las palabras para decirle la verdad-yo te hice enojar y cuando te ibas no miraste al cruzar la calle, así que un auto te atropello si así le podemos llamar afortunadamente venia a poca velocidad y pudo frenar para no hacerte un daño mayor, perdóname fue mi culpa.

La chica se quedó pensativa por un momento mientras aclaraba su mente esperaba poder recordar algo.

-Hay no creo que tu hayas tenido la culpa Arnold y dudo mucho que me hicieras enojar

-Si es mi culpa pero prometo que cuidare de ti para enmendar mi falta.

-No te preocupes Arnold el doctor me dijo que no fue tan grave solo usare el collarín por una semana pero puedo hacer mis actividades como de costumbre con un poco mas de cuidado.

-De todos modos yo cuidare de ti es una promesa.

-Gracias Arnold eres el mejor novio que pudiera tener, lo abrazó.

Por fin el papá de Lila llego y después de obtener una explicación por parte del chico cabeza de balón se fueron del hospital.

* * *

Eran las 9:00 pm y Lorenzo se encontraba tendido en su cama no podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Helga retumbando en su cabeza, todavía le dolía el ojo, ya se le había puesto morado, solo reía al recordar como había logrado obtenerlo.

-_Entonces a eso se debe el cambio de Helga por fin decidió olvidarlo, pero como lo hará, es muy linda si tan solo Arnold dejara de babear por Lila vería lo que yo puedo ver. Helga solo dame una oportunidad, Arnold no te corresponde como es debido pero yo si puedo y lo más importante así lo quiero, solo debo ayudarte a olvidarlo pero ¿Cómo?_

Miraba el techo como si en el pudiera encontrar la respuesta

-Eso es ya se como hacerlo-se levanto de la cama-debo evitar que el se le acerque, ella misma lo dijo si el se le acerca no puede evitar esos sentimientos, quizá si pasa más tiempo conmigo pueda enamorarla, Te lo prometo Helga entraré en tu corazón y haré que te olvides de Arnold.

El chico solo podía pensar como debería actuar ante Helga mientras se colocaba su pijama para dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un chico cabeza de balón se dirigía hacia la casa de Lila aún se sentía culpable pero no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido en el cine, por alguna razón esta vez creía saber lo que estaba sucediendo, se estaba enamorando de Helga, no eso no podía ser cierto, la verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, seguía pensando en lo mismo, hasta llegar a la casa Sawyer , toco el timbre y salió Lila, realmente deseaba poder aclarar su mente pero el ver a Lila, hacía que olvidara sus dudas, algo dentro de el pedía a gritos que hablara con Helga pero la culpabilidad le recordaba que no era el momento apropiado, no quería lastimarla estaba así por su culpa no quería también ser el culpable de herir sus sentimientos.

-Bien Lila estas lista para irnos-El chico le tendió su mano

-Si muchas gracias Arnold eres muy gentil

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la parada del autobús al subir algunos de los compañeros se impresionaron al ver Lila así que los rodearon para poder saber lo que había pasado

* * *

Helga salió como siempre de su casa pero al salir pudo oír a alguien hablar

-Hola Helga ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Pero que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida

-Nada solo quería acompañarte a la escuela-Lorenzo se acerco a ella

-Y quien te pidió que vinieras, ya te lo dije no subiré de nuevo a ese transporte tuyo- se cruzo de brazos

-¿Quién dijo que nos iríamos en la limosina?

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Me iré contigo en el autobús-esbozo una sonrisa

-jajajajaja como tu digas niño rico

-Por cierto Helga esto es para ti-estiro sus brazos y le entrego un osito de felpa

Helga solo tomo el osito y antes de poder hablar el camión se paro frente a ellos

-Primero las damas-el moreno le cedió el paso mientras Helga aun seguía confundida por lo que había ocurrido

Subió las escaleras y Lorenzo iba tras de ella, había olvidado que aún sostenía el osito, miro a su alrededor todos estaban sorprendidos vio que Phoebe estaba con Gerald así que busco donde poder sentarse.

-jajajaja Vaya que Pataki te golpeo-Harold se burlaba del moreno que recorría el pasillo-de seguro fue por ese osito que trae acaso te obligo a dárselo

-¡Cállate! panzón si no quieres que te deje el ojo morado a ti también- Helga le mostraba sus puños

-¡Mami!- Se levanto de su asiento y corrió a la parte trasera

Helga tomó el asiento de Harold

-Gracias por defenderme-Se sentó junto a la rubia

-No me agradezcas tengo que cuidar mi reputación y tu no ayudas mucho que digamos-Abrazo el osito y miro por la ventana durante todo el viaje solo trataba de ignorar a su acompañante

Arnold solo miraba aquella escena, no le gustaba la idea nunca antes Helga había defendido a nadie claro a excepción de Phoebe

-_Sin duda alguna debo hablar con ella_-El rubio no quería hacerlo todavía pero no podía permitir que Lorenzo siguiera tan cerca de ella.

Durante todo el día el chico cabeza de balón trato de acercarse a ella pero si no era por estar cuidando de Lila era por que Lorenzo siempre alejaba a Helga de él, esto lo estaba desesperando y peor aún ni en la salida se le podía acercar solo la pudo ver irse en compañía de Lorenzo con un oso entre sus manos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fic espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado Primero les agradezco por leer mi fic y por sus reviews **

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen mi fic Elphabalii, Miss Cerezo, OreoFresa, creepy98love, y Gelygirl**

**Y a quienes tienen la historia en favoritos OreoFresa , creepy98love, pipe92, y Gelygirl**

**Miss Cerezo** Bueno espero y te guste este capitulo no atragante a Lila le hice algo peor, te dije que la haría sufrir muajajajajaja ntc¡ y si también golpearon a Lorenzo, conforme a Arnold trabajo en ello también lo haré sufrir pero más adelante.

**Guest **Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic y mi idea sobre Lorenzo se que es raro pero me parece apto para el papel.

**Gioooo **Si Arnold siente celitos y en cuanto al romance si habrá pero más adelante te lo prometo

**Letifiesta **Es bueno saber que te gusta así que espero y este capitulo te agrade


End file.
